December 30, 2013
Mobile rings and a guy is seen on bed murmuring himself who is it at this time. He picks the call and says “what marriage?? no no no I’m coming right now.” A girl is seen on the terrace picking up clothes. Shabana’s husband, Ghulam is seen praying Namaz. Shabana calls Gopi and tells people are coming to see Aliya in the evening and to come home and cuts the call. Girl is seen as Aaliya driving bicycle on street. A guy is seen running with his backpack. Title song Beintehaa.. is playing in the background. A house Barkat Villa is shown in Mumbai. Doctor Mehta is checking Osman’s BP and says your BP is normal Usman Saheb. Usman’s wife comes and says looking at his condition the night before, she got very much worried. She says Doctor Mehta that Usman has taken the responsibility of New year. Doctor says not to work rigorously. Osman’s sister Shabana calls Usman’s wife and asks about Usman. She says Usman is alright, doctor has come to check him, and she will ask Usman to call her back later. Lady says she is happy that Osman is alright now. She says people are coming to see Aliya today. Osman’s wife cuts the call in between. Osman asks if it is Shabana and asks to give the mobile to him. His wife says phone hung off due to bad signal. Osman insists to give the phone to him. His wife says to listen to the doctor and not to worry. He says to call their son, Fahad. Fahad comes to his room, sees his wife Nafisa sleeping, says her I love you wishes her good morning. His children Aroob and Tana come running and fighting each other. He says not to fight. Nafeesa gets up and asks her children why are they not ready for school yet. She says her maid Chand Bi has become old now. Chand Bi comes and says Chand Bi is getting old as well as the kids are growing now and becoming mischievous. She says kids came here while she was getting them ready. She asks to come and get ready. Kids Aroob and Tana say they want their mother to get them ready. Nafisa says she is still sleepy, she asks Chand Bi to take the children out. Fahad tries to walk out. Nafisa asks where is he going. He says dad has called and he has to go. She says she has an appointment with a designer around 12 noon and to accompany her. He says ok and leaves. He comes to the next room and sees his second wife Shaziya and soon sleeping. He says I love you to her and good morning. She also says I love you. She asks where was he. He says he was with his dad planning New year’s party. She says she’s got a good news and to accompany her to doctor. He says again? you also checked last month. She says she was thinking about this since 3 days and today it is confirmed. Bengali baba had told her that she will be bearing 3 boys and still 2 are left. He remembers Nafisa’s request about designer appointment but says he will accompany. She sees his first wife overhearing them and says Bengali baba has asked her to keep away from evil spirits and opens the door. Nafisa was standing behind the door hearing their conversation. Nafisa asks Fahad if he is accompanying her to designer, then why is he promising Shaziya also. Both wives start quarreling. Usman and his wife overhear the quarrel while having breakfast. He says this is what happens when children don’t listen to their parents. His wife says to calm down as Nafisa and Shaziya are matured ladies and they know Fahad is their husband. He says some relations wont sort out easily, they have to go with it. He told Fahad not to marry again, but you wanted a boy grandchild. Even after marriage, Fahad was romancing another girl. Nafisa and Shaziya are still quarreling. Fahad’s mom comes and asks them to stop. She asks Fahad to go to hotel now as Usman Saheb is waiting for him. He says ok and leaves. Osman is seeing praying in front of Haji Ali’s dargah in mumbai. Shabana calls Usman and asks him to take care of himself as he is the only brother to her. He says he is alright and asks about Ghulam Saheb. Ghulam Saheb shouts to give red tomatoes to the shopkeeper, else both will be scolded. Usman overhears his conversation on phone and smiles, Shabana also says Alhamdulillah he is good, he is conveying Salaam to you. She says people are coming to see Aliya and requests Usman to pray. He says ok and cuts the calls. Usman gets a call from Mr. Watson. He says what has his son Zain done now. A guy is seen running and goes to the wedding. Bride asks where were he, she was searching for him everywhere. He says he was thinking about his future and it is going to be beautiful, come lets get married. He is the bridegroom. Pastor says before starting the wedding, he needs to ask does anybody have a problem with this wedding. Bridegroom says I don’t think anybody would be having a problem. Zain shouts from the helicopter that he has a problem. Everybody stand up seeing the helicopter. Zain jumps out of the helicopter into water saying he has a problem with this wedding. He comes out of the water and walks towards the couple. He says how can you marry someone. Bride says she does not know him. Zain catches bridegroom’s hands and asks why did he do this. Everybody is shocked to hear this. Bride asks what is going on. Bridegroom says he does not know him and he is lying. Zain says he got his proof of love for him. A tempo with big hoarding comes then. Pics are shown with both hugging and kissing together. Everybody is shocked. Bride says to groom cheater, you betrayed me and leaves. Zain says the groom that saved him, else he would have lost his bachelorhood. Usman calls zain’s mobile. Tempo lady picks the call and asks who is calling. He says he is Zain’s father. She says sorry and gives the call to Zain. Usman asks where is he. Zain says he is in class. Usman asks to open video chat as he wants to see him now. Zain says he cannot open chat in classroom. Usman asks to stop lying to him. Usman’s car takes him to his hotel. He goes inside and asks his staff about the New year preparations. Staff says they are going good. Another employee says he got a parcel from Bhopal and he has kept it in his cabin. Osman thanks him. Usman gets a video call from Zain. Usman also gets a video call from Mr. Watson. He hears both of them. Watson says Zain is not interested in studies. Zain says he is studying well. Usman says if he is studying well, then results should also be good. Zain says he is #1 in the whole college. Mr. Watson says Zain has failed, he has brought shame to this whole college. Zain says Mr. Watson is very upset regarding his results. Osman asks Zain to come to India tomorrow. Osman thinks his one son has created a mishap in home, another in the world. May gold help him. Usman opens the parcel he got from Bhopal. He sees a gift with a letter in it from Aliya. He reads it. It reads she has sent a prayer for him and to read it. She is going to dargah to pray for him. Aliya is shown in dargah wearing veil on her face. She goes inside the dargah and prays. Her face is revealed then. She prays for her mamu. She says her mom says her future is going to change soon, Allah will be sending someone for her. I hope he is best guy in the world. Zain is shown partying on the other side. Title song plays in the background. '' Precap: Shabana asks Aliya what kind of guy she needs. Aliya says he sould be smart, hero type, cultured. Shabana says u need a guy just like you. Usman is seen talking to Zain. Zain is seen in a bus, Aliya is seen on her bicycle. Zain goes and meets Aliya. '' Category:Episodes Category:Written Episodes Category:Beintehaa